


Jelly Beans

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse wanted some time alone to play a game on his phone. Hanzo decides to interrupt.





	Jelly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [dairy boy [glass of milk] ](https://twitter.com/houndguts) for giving this a look at before i posted it. i was nervous and he reassured me that it was alright \o/

It wasn’t supposed to be this easy; wasn’t supposed to happen so fast. The mission was set to last several days, at least that's what Genji claimed when he dragged Jesse McCree along with him. It would require expert marksmanship. It would require a person with a cool and collected head; someone who could focus on the mission at hand. Jesse felt flattered that Genji regarded him so highly. However, he failed to mention that he would also be bringing his apathetic brother, who was actually the person fulfilling those roles. 

As it had turned out, bringing said brother had resulted in the mission being cut short by a considerable amount of time. Whilst Jesse was good with his gun, turned out Genji’s brother was just as quick with his bow, and that after a discussion, taking out the target with a silent arrow was considerably more appealing than a loud gunshot. 

This had led Jesse to wonder why he was even with them in the first place. The brothers seemed to have all bases covered, they didn’t seem to need a loud, clumsy cowboy slowing them down… But Genji had reassured him that he was needed since he didn’t feel completely comfortable being alone with his brother just yet. After all, Genji had reminded him, he trusted Jesse with his life and could count on him to protect and defend him should the need arise. Jesse wasn’t altogether certain what the cyborg was implying, but he had learnt not to ask questions from his days in Deadlock, learnt not to pry into things that weren’t his business when he was in Blackwatch. 

He’d learnt a lot of things over the years, as it turned out. He’d always thought of himself as a slacker when it came to education, but he wouldn’t consider himself stupid, not by any means. Gabriel wouldn’t have allowed a stupid man anywhere near him, and he had been closer to the Blackwatch Commander than most people would ever know… so he wasn’t trying to play dumb when he wondered why Genji had needed him on this mission. 

Especially when Genji had promptly left him alone with his brother in the safehouse, darting out to mingle at some local club where omnics and humans alike would treat Genji like some kind of god. 

All fun for Genji, no fun for Jesse, it seemed. 

He had subjected himself to over an hour in Hanzo’s silent company before he had excused himself to use the bathroom. He didn’t need this; didn’t need to be left alone with some morose older brother of a guy he thought of as a friend… hell, he thought of Genji as his best friend, and as he closed the bathroom door he realised that he’d never really told Genji how he felt about their friendship. He’d never really sat Genji down and told him just how much he valued him as a friend and constant pain in his ass. 

Making his way to the toilet, he unzipped his jeans and took a seat, glancing around the room. It was hardly where he wanted to be spending his evening, but this was where he was and he always was the kind of guy to find the good in any bad situation, even if the only plus he could see was running water. 

Part of him wished he’d followed Genji to the club, but Genji had been insistent that he wouldn’t have enjoyed the scene. He was probably right, but still… he might have enjoyed it more than the company he had been left with. Nowadays his idea of fun was any social situation where there was alcohol and he wasn’t outrunning bullets. 

But here he was, stuck in the safehouse which was peculiar even by his standards. Only one bathroom; one toilet… Okay that wasn’t too strange, but the whole place had an elderly feel. Trinkets lined every nook and cranny, and it felt like there was a hint of talcum powder in the air, although he could probably put that down to his abused lungs if he had to. And then there was the bathroom itself… the walls were the strangest shade of pink, salmon he would guess if asked but he’d never seen a salmon in his life, it was just something he’d heard people say. 

_“Why don’t you try more of a salmon pink?”_ he could remember Gabriel suggesting when they were colour coding things. He hadn’t known what it had meant then but looking around now… yeah, this was salmon pink, he was certain of it.

He shifted on the toilet seat, letting out a small sigh. He didn’t really need to go, one way or the other, but there was just something weird about sitting on the john with trousers on. He liked to be free; liked to have it all hanging out in the open, or strange bathroom as it was. It was pleasant enough, the cooler air felt nice on his balls, and to have some time to himself was a luxury he was deprived of far too often for his liking.

Being around Genji had been nice, but his brother was a piece of work. Always staring at him, muttering things about him in Japanese, and Jesse knew enough to know he wasn’t saying anything good. At least that was how he felt. Maybe he was just being paranoid; being a wanted man had that effect on him. 

Sighing, he reached down and pulled his packet of cigarillos and his phone from his jeans pocket, instinctively looking around for a ‘do not smoke’ sign. After all, people were so fussy these days, he couldn’t smoke anywhere indoors but there wasn’t a sign so he took that to mean he was allowed to do as he pleased. 

“Don’t get much better than this,” he mumbled to himself, placing the cigarillo between his lips before he lit it and turned his attention to his phone, his body slumping on the toilet as he relaxed. The smoke plumes comforted him, the smell reminded him of home comforts, a lot more pleasing than the strange flowery scent that lingered on the air in this bathroom. Really... He wasn’t sure where this safehouse had come from. As far as he could tell, they’d just invaded some elderly woman’s house and kicked her to the curb or…

He rolled his eyes, swiping his phone open and browsing through the files and applications on the home screen. Genji wouldn’t do that, not anymore anyway. His brother though… He still didn’t know what to make of him, but his mind drifted as he loaded up a game, the screen suddenly covered with rainbow coloured beans and a playful font that read ‘Jelly Bean Juicer’. He didn’t need to think about murder or kidnapping or home invasion when he could be playing a highly addictive game of bean crushing. All he had to do was match at least three of the same colour and they’d be added to the juicer. 

Add enough and he’d make a smoothie. Get the smoothie to advance to the next level. Top notch game for a top notch guy, he figured, and he wasn’t the only one who played it. He knew Genji had a copy of it on his phone, hell… everyone he knew had this game, and if they didn’t, he made sure to send them an invite for the extra bonuses.

He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, or how many beans had been juiced by the time he heard the door knob rattle. He was only halfway through his cigarillo so it couldn’t have been that long but still, he mumbled around it, trying to keep it between his lips as he juggled his phone slightly. “Ocupado!” He yelled, holding the phone steady again, shaking his head as he moved the jelly beans around but the door started to open, and he found himself quickly lowering the phone to cover his dick. “I said, I’m in here!”

But the intruder barged in regardless, a look of complete disregard on his face and Jesse couldn’t do anything but frown, holding one hand out as he looked over at the guy who dared disturb his precious bean juicing time.

And of course, he couldn’t even faze surprise as he laid eyes upon Genji’s sullen, rude, arrogant, apathetic but ridiculously attractive older brother. Physically, it wasn’t a horrible sight to gaze upon but mentally… Well, having a guy like that see him in such a vulnerable position unnerved him.

“You wanna maybe… go away? I’m kinda busy here,” he mumbled, shaking his head as made eye contact with Hanzo, unsure as to why he hadn’t knocked and why he had come into the room when he had made it clear it was occupied. Maybe he was all beauty and no brains. Maybe that was the true reason Genji had wanted him on the mission. They needed his street smarts and encyclopedic knowledge.

Again, Hanzo made no move to leave, instead he closed the door behind himself and took a step closer, and Jesse had to admit it was getting weird but he didn’t bother to try and cover himself up further than the phone, which he knew probably didn’t cover a whole lot, given the fact that it was practically transparent. That wasn’t really his problem. After all, he wasn’t the one in the wrong here, he hadn’t barged in on Hanzo on the john. He knew customs were different in Japan, but he’d also spent enough time around Genji and on missions to know that this… this was weird. 

Even weirder was when Hanzo moved closer, his hand pulling loose the blue sash around his waist. Jesse could only stare, could only watch as the garment fell open, hanging just from his right shoulder but he was quickly distracted by Hanzo’s hands. They moved to his stomach, briefly brushing over his muscles before pausing at his own waistband. 

Jesse could only gawk. This wasn’t the same man who had barely spoken two words to since the start of the mission but he was perhaps the man who had sworn about him in his native tongue to his brother all but constantly since they had teamed up… Regardless of which Hanzo he was, Jesse could only stare as he reached out and plucked the cigarillo from his lips and dropped it between Jesse’s legs, letting out a small amused noise as it fizzled out, before he placed his hand back on the front of his trousers. 

And Jesse could only watch, such a weird tension in the air but he couldn’t describe it; couldn’t work out exactly what was going on until Hanzo pushed down his trousers, his hand sliding inside to grip his flaccid cock and pull it out from his underwear, and then Jesse realised exactly what was happening. Without a word, he put his phone on the edge of the sink and opened his legs a little more, giving Hanzo enough room for what he was about to do. This wasn’t his first rodeo… or well, shared toilet experience? He didn’t really know what this was, but it wasn’t the first time this had happened. Deadlock never had enough toilets, and guys would rather risk pissing on each other than wait for the other person to finish. 

“If you don’t move, I’m going to piss on you,” came a sullen voice, and Jesse realised Hanzo was speaking; probably the most words he had said in English during their time together but his eyes were drawn to Hanzo’s dick, couldn’t help but look. It had been a while since someone had just presented themselves in front of him and… He shook his head, feeling foolish. Hanzo wasn’t presenting himself. He was just trying to take a leak, Jesse shouldn’t have even been looking but when he glanced up to see the other man’s reaction, Hanzo was glaring down at him with the most intense eyes Jesse had ever had on him. 

“I ain’t movin’, I’m real comfy here,” Jesse managed to get out with a somewhat challenging tone, his curiosity getting the better of him. He needed to know what a man like Hanzo would do in this situation and hey, he didn’t exactly object to seeing what the guy was packing. He thought the older Shimada was rude, cold, standoffish and all that but he wasn’t blind; wasn’t so pig headed that he wouldn’t allow himself to notice how attractive the man was. 

But that didn’t really matter, well, he hadn’t thought it had. After all, Hanzo hadn’t paid him any real attention the entire mission and he had history with Genji. Nothing solid; nothing that was more than friends with benefits but… 

His mind began to wander in the way it always did, and he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Hanzo adjusting himself, failed to see him aiming his shot, an expression Jesse actually would have been able to recognise had he not let his mind run away with memories of Genji.

Without another word, Jesse saw Hanzo grip his cock from the corner of his eye, his mouth closed, his expression blank as he started to relieve himself, his urine coming out in a long stream, hitting the bowl with the precision expected from such an expert marksman. . 

Jesse wasn’t one to show surprise, not anymore and he hadn’t expected anything less, if anything this was going exactly how he thought it would, but he couldn’t help but shift slightly as he glanced between the other man’s face and dick. They’d hardly said a word to each other and now he was in this kind of situation with him… maybe this was normal for Hanzo… maybe this was Hanzo’s thing. Who was he to judge? He’d always been into a bit of piss play; a bit of exhibitionism.

As much as he was trying to act cool, he couldn’t resist the heat in his cheeks; that tingle of arousal. He swallowed hard, shifting just enough for his cock to swing into the stream and the warmth of the liquid caught him off guard, he found himself looking up at Hanzo as he placed one hand on the wall, the other on the sink to steady himself. He knew he looked like some kind of wild animal who was caught in the headlights of his truck, but right now he was just a little be scared; a little bit excited and a whole lot of confused. 

“You are disgusting,” Hanzo whispered, and Jesse froze, his voice cutting through him like so many previous men in his life. Still, there was something about his tone; something in his voice that made Jesse raise his head again to look up at Hanzo with a hint of rebellion, the same he would give to his long list of inappropriate exes. However, thoughts of his previous fucks soon disappeared as he finally saw it; the family resemblance. He had been so set on putting this gap between the brothers; didn’t want to associate them too much after what had occurred between them; after what had occurred between himself and Genji in the past… 

And yet here he was, recognising that this was more than Hanzo taking a leak; that this was Hanzo presenting himself to him . He could see it on his face, the same expression he had seen on Genji’s face many times before when he wanted some fun but didn’t want to ask for it. 

Being a brat was obviously a family trait.

Jesse was a kind man though, a considerate man. He was a giver, at least that was how he thought of himself. He had never been able to say no to Genji, so why would his brother be any different? After all, he was such a sucker for a pretty face, and Hanzo certainly had that. Even with his frown lines and almost vicious looking facial hair, Jesse wasn’t blind. He’d caught himself staring at him, admiring his body as he drew back the string on his bow, his muscles flexing; his expression serious, but still… Maybe it was his history with Blackwatch Commander Reyes, but he did always have a soft spot for men who looked like they could destroy him with a single glance. 

And so he found himself spreading his legs a little further; found himself shifting into the stream again, the urine hitting his cock intentionally this time, the warm fluid running down his length and seeping onto his balls before it dripped down into the bowl. His eyes focused on Hanzo’s dick; on the rough hand that held it steady. He could see callouses; could see scars, not unlike his own and he yearned to have them on him, roaming his body; providing him pleasure.

He let out a low breath, his face heating up but not from embarrassment, no. That emotion was felt so rarely these days. What he felt now was something akin to shame, but not shame from allowing Hanzo to piss on him like this, but from his body’s quick reactions. He could feel his dick hardening, didn’t have to look down to know that much. How he was still so easily riled up at his age was beyond him, but that wasn’t exactly anything to complain about. 

Licking his lips, he slowly lowered his hand from the wall and placed it on Hanzo’s waist, his eyes trained on the other man’s body. He knew where this was going but there was still something in his gut that made him nervous to look up again. After all, he knew this wasn’t exactly the most normal situation to be in, and part of him was worried exactly what Hanzo would think of him.

It didn’t stop him though, didn’t stop him from sliding his hand over Hanzo’s stomach, his fingers admiring the taut skin and hard muscles. He could vaguely recall a time when his body was in such good shape, but too many liquid lunches had left a mark on his body and memory. He didn’t care too much. If he didn’t have that body any more, he could just fuck someone who did. 

His eyes drifted lower, focusing on the way Hanzo gripped his cock, squeezing it occasionally as the stream continued to flow from the tip and he knew how hard his own cock was now, the piss dripping all over his own package but all he could do was stare, and a quick glance at Hanzo showed him that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed his reaction to the situation and sensation. 

Swallowing hard, he watched as the stream slowed; turned into drops and Hanzo gave his dick a small shake, moving to slide it back into his underpants but Jesse saw the hesitation. He remembered the phrase ‘you miss all the shots you don’t take’ and he never did like to miss a target, so with little thought, he slid his hand further down Hanzo’s stomach. Resting his palm briefly on the patch of hair above Hanzo’s cock, he looked up just long enough to see a small nod; a shy nod. The kind that was more endearing than anything, and it was the exact kind of nod that pulled at Jesse’s heartstrings.

How could he stop here? It would be a crime, and he was already guilty of enough. 

He licked his lips, pushing Hanzo’s hand away as he moved his own to grip Hanzo’s cock, his thumb instantly rubbing over the tip, gathering the leftover drops of piss to coat his dick as much as possible before he leaned forward and took it into his mouth, sucking on the still soft length.

But Jesse knew it wouldn’t be so for long. Afterall, he had many skills and he knew this was one of them. Did he think Hanzo was particularly deserving of them? No, not really… but he had always found it impossible to resist a pretty face, and one who had similar interests to himself? Well, that was just irresistible. 

Or maybe he just had low standards. Or maybe both. He didn’t know, and didn’t want to dwell on such a thing whilst he had a dick hardening in his mouth with every lick; with every suck. It was a good thing that his mouth was occupied, otherwise he would have ended up running his mouth, talking shit that would probably have resulted with him being kicked into the toilet by Hanzo.

He pulled away his tongue running over his lips as he looked up at Hanzo, his hand still working his cock. “You taste real fuckin’ good,” he drawled and he couldn’t help but smirk at the way Hanzo looked at him; the roll of his eyes; the small smile twitching on his mouth. The taste lingered on his tongue and he couldn’t help but relish it. “You make a habit of pissing on people?”

Hanzo shrugged, reaching out to slide a hand into Jesse’s hair, his fingers grazing his scalp in a way that made him shudder, a shaky breath leaving his mouth as he stared up. “I didn’t piss on you. I pissed in the toilet,” he said with a flat voice, and Jesse couldn’t help but scoff.

“An’ I suppose I was jus’ in the way?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he returned his attention back to Hanzo’s cock, pumping on the thick length before he leant forward again. “I been in your way this whole mission,” he mumbled, his tongue lapping at the tip, playing with his foreskin, unable to resist sucking the looser skin into his mouth and biting down softly, the natural taste of Hanzo pushing past the taste of piss.

Hanzo clenched his fist, tugging Jesse’s hair as he pushed his head away from his cock. “For once, I’m relieved that you are,” he whispered, sliding a hand to Jesse’s cheek, his thumb tracing the shape of his nose before moving to his lips. 

“Why, darlin’, you’re almost bein’ nice to me,” he said with a smile, leaning away, pressing his back against the cistern. He took in a deep breath as he raised his hand to his nose, inhaling the scent on his fingers. “Mm, you smell almost as good as you taste.”

“Well, the liquor you drink tastes like piss, so this is unsurprising,” Hanzo replied with a shake of his head and amusement in his voice. 

Jesse regarded him for a brief moment before his gaze dropped, his eyes focusing on the way Hanzo was stroking his erection, hesitation in his movements but he lacked the shame Jesse normally saw when indulging in this kind of thing. Where this was going, he wasn’t sure, but he liked the direction it had started in. They had just stalled, that was all. 

He lowered his hand, gliding it down the front of his shirt, opening one on his chest before reaching down to grip his own wet cock. “You should take a look at how hard you got me,” he mumbled, one hand squeezing his dick, the piss making it slick and shiny as he started to jerk himself off. 

To his surprise, Hanzo took a step forward, squatting down as he climbed onto Jesse’s lap and his instincts kicked in. He moved quickly, his hands grabbing Hanzo to steady him; to stop him falling off his lap. The toilet wasn’t made to be sat on by two fully grown men, but Hanzo seemed determined, one of his hands gripping the basin next to them, the other resting on Jesse’s shoulder. 

After a moment of adjusting, Jesse let out a small breathless chuckle, smirking as he slid his flesh hand between their bodies to align both their cocks together, spreading the dripping piss over both their lengths. He wouldn’t have ever dreamed that his night would turn out like this, but he wasn’t complaining, and a quick glance at Hanzo told him that he feeling was mutual. 

It always floored him how he could get the most beautiful men to go to bed with him… or to the toilet, as it currently stood. In the past there had also been closets, under tables, on tables, in cars, on planes… He had talked a big game, but he didn’t think he was that special. 

Alright, well, he knew he had a big dick. He could feel Hanzo’s eyes staring down a it; knew what was probably going through his mind, and he would be happy to indulge anyone who wanted him. It was the least he could do for humanity after all the bad shit he had done, but still… He was getting on now, yet he could still obtain men like Hanzo. He was starting to think that maybe people liked him for more than his dick. 

But he was getting distracted with his own thoughts. Glancing at Hanzo’s hand gripping his shoulder, Jesse gave their dicks an experimental tug, glad he had used his real hand and not his metal one. He could get away with a number of things, but giving hand jobs with those joints was always a bad idea, and he’d learnt the hard way that masturbating with it was just as bad. His real hand was just as skill, however, and he didn’t miss the small moan that passed through Hanzo’s lips.

“I see I gotta do all the work,” Jesse mumbled, tilting his head as he looked at Hanzo, his hand blindly grasping their cocks and pressing them together in his grasp, the feeling of their hardness making him shudder. Was Hanzo this hard for him? Or was it just the situation? He didn’t like to flatter himself too much, but he doubted a man like Hanzo was like this with just anyone. After all, Genji had always described him as uptight and extremely particular.

But Jesse didn’t see that at all, not as Hanzo let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he adjusted himself, his cock slipping from Jesse’s hand. “Shut up and do what we both want,” he mumbled, pushing the hair from his own face before reaching back out to hold onto the basin again, shifting to push his erection against Jesse’s. 

“Mm, what I really want is for you to sit your fine ass on my dick,” Jesse replied, thrusting up as he slid his metal arm around Hanzo’s back, gliding his fingers down to grab his ass, pressing into the soft flesh but he knew better than to push his luck. “I’ll settle for this though.”

“Hmpf, perhaps another time,” Hanzo said with a small smile, and Jesse felt his face heat up.That look would have made even the strongest man weak… and the implication that there could be another time… well… that only spurred him on; made him want to guarantee that there would be a sequel to this.

His hand reached around their cocks again, holding them in place as he started to jerk them, Hanzo easily getting into the rhythm, rocking himself on Jesse’s thighs as he held onto the basin and his shoulder. Jesse really didn’t know how it had come to this, but he was thankful; so thankful.

He felt the warmth of their cocks in his palm, felt both of them throbbing against his skin, the soft silken texture making him want to take Hanzo into his mouth again but there was something pleasant about having the other man in his lap. The gentle moans, the heavy breathing making him dizzy as he tried to concentrate.

“C’mon darlin’, put your back into it,” Jesse whispered, licking his lips as he pulled Hanzo closer and the response he got was a quiet scoff before Hanzo surged forward, capturing his lips in an unexpected kiss.

Unexpected, but not unwanted. 

He responded just as frantically, his mouth opening and greeting an eager tongue as he moved his hand from between them, letting Hanzo simply grind against him in his lap, their cocks pressing and rubbing against each other and he could feel it in his gut that he wasn’t going to last long. The whole situation was so unusual; Hanzo’s reactions completely new to him. He could feel passion and heat, things he hadn't felt in a long time and they made him yearn for something he hadn’t considered for an even longer.

When Hanzo’s lips left his own to move down to his neck, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back, letting out a low groan as he bucked up, the toilet seat squeaking beneath them, the ceramic grating against the wall. If this went on for much longer, they’d end up fucking the toilet off the wall.

But he knew there was no way he could last. He could feel his own dick already leaking, his balls heavy and waiting to unload and by the way Hanzo was moving against him, he knew he wasn't alone. 

“C’mon... fuck...” he moaned, both his hands sliding to Hanzo’s ass, gripping the cheeks and prying them open as he pulled the other man towards him, thrusting up against his dick and he longed to feel more; wanted to be inside him more than he’d ever wanted to be inside anyone else but before he could say that, Hanzo’s lips were on his again, both of them breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths as they rutted against each other, Jesse’s fingers brushing against Hanzo’s asshole, playing with it, teasingly pressing a finger against it but not trying to push inside and he could tell Hanzo wanted it just as much as he did.

There was a time and a place for everything, he reminded himself. 

He darted his tongue out, expecting to meet some resistance; expecting Hanzo to try and dominate the kiss but instead he was met with full submission as Hanzo went limp against him, moaning into the kiss, his body shaking. He pulled him as close as possible, toying with his ass, his metal fingertip pressing inside and then he felt it, a wetness on his stomach; on his cock, and the sudden cessation of breathing from Hanzo until he shuddered, letting out a soft moan before he descending into a panting mess. 

And Jesse pulled away just enough to watch as Hanzo fell forward against him, his hands gripping Jesse’s shirt as he continued to ride out his orgasm, his cock rubbing against Jesse’s and if the sight alone hadn’t got him, then the feeling of Hanzo’s body frantically rutting against him would have. With his hands still tugging Hanzo’s ass apart, he pulled him as close as possible as he thrust up against him, that tightness in his balls suddenly loosening as he came undone, his own orgasm stammering out as Hanzo came down from his. 

He let out a shaky breath, his hands moving to gently knead Hanzo’s ass before moving to his hips, trying to rub in a reassuring way but he knew his metal arm could often be off puttin. If Hanzo minded, he didn’t say anything, instead pressing his face into Jesse’s chest as he sighed, followed by a muffled laugh. 

“What’s you laughin’ ‘bout?” Jesse mumbled, sliding his hands up Hanzo’s back, humming to himself because he felt good; so good. Satisfied. 

Hanzo pulled away, enough to show his red face and almost playful smile. “It has… been a long time for me. I did not think my next time would be…” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I never thought I would do anything on a toilet aside from-”

“Shit an’ play Jelly Bean Juicer?” 

“Well… Wait, what?” Hanzo asked, frowning slightly before he let out another low chuckle. “Oh, you mean that stupid game.”

Jesse cocked his head, a lopsided grin on his face. “Hey, I’m on level 231. It’s really-”

Hanzo waved his hand before reaching to the toilet roll holder, taking a few sheets of tissue to clean up the mess between them. “I’m level 387, but that’s not the point. I do not play it in the bathroom.”

“But you’re fine grindin’ against a man you’ve only known a couple of days in such a place?”

“Hmm, well… it is delightfully decorated. Much nicer than the bedrooms in this place,” Hanzo whispered, throwing the tissue into the bin before taking in a deep breath, and sliding from Jesse’s lap, his balance obviously thrown off by his wobbly limbs, but Jesse’s eyes were elsewhere. He couldn’t help but stare at his ass, sad to see it disappear as he pulled his trousers back on. Would he ever have the opportunity to go further than this? To feel that ass again? Or would it just be a pipe dream..

He needed to lay on the charm. Remember to not mention his brother. Genji had a good sense of humour both during and after sex, but he felt as though Hanzo wouldn’t appreciate him saying anything about that. He could tell Hanzo wasn’t as uptight as he was originally led to believe, but he only had a foot in the door here. He needed to come up with something witty; something intelligent to keep the conversation flowing between them before he could leave the room.

But Jesse, despite his intentions, was still Jesse. Despite how much older he was; how much he had matured, he was still the idiot who ran his mouth and even if he thought before speaking, still said the wrong things. 

So as he stood and pulled his jeans up, his ass sore from the toilet seat, he didn’t really concentrate too much on what he was saying. Instead, he couldn’t help but stare at Hanzo and the way his black clothing and hair looked in comparison to the pink bathroom suite and tiles on the wall. 

“So what colour would you call this room?” He found himself asking as he fastened his belt, cringing as soon as the question left his mouth.

“What?”

He was stuck with this conversation now, but at least it had Hanzo hesitating by the door. “I mean like… the walls an’ stuff? Like I’d say it was salmon. It’s salmon, right?”

“Salmon is a fish…” Hanzo said with a frown, looking around the room. 

“No, yeah, I know that but like salmon pink is a colour.” Jesse mumbled, picking his hat from the side of the bath and placing it back on his head, remembering to turn around to flush the toilet. He didn’t need Genji asking him why there was piss, a cigarillo and probably some spunk in the toilet bowl.

“I knew that….” Hanzo uttered in a way that implied he didn’t, but Jesse let it slide. He didn’t want to insult the guy, after all, he was still trying to get into his pants. Or his ass. Or him into his ass. He wasn’t particularly fussy about the details. 

Just as he thought he had lost the conversation, Hanzo piped up again. “...I’d say it was more of a peach.”

“Peach is a fruit…” He quickly replied before realising what he had said, and they both looked at each other for a moment, the tension heavy before it was broken by them both laughing in unison. 

He couldn’t help but grin, licking his lips as he reached up to stroke his beard, and he noticed Hanzo mimicking his actions. Then they both found themselves laughing again. 

“Can we-” He started, only for Hanzo to roll his eyes. 

“Yes, we can,” Hanzo confirmed, nodding his head as he placed a hand on his lower back. “Perhaps not on the toilet again though. I think we are both too old to be doing such things.” He paused for a moment before reaching for the door handle. “Perhaps… we could meet again once the mission is finished. In a hotel.”

Jesse cleared his throat, trying not to look too eager but he was like an open book, and again, he couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking. “Yes, definitely. I’d love to. I’ll even get one with a pink bathroom.”

Hanzo scoffed and squinted at Jesse as he opened the door, a small smile on his lips. “A salmon one, you mean.”

“Or peach! Same thing, right?” He blurted out, cringing as soon as the words had left his mouth because why did he reply like that and why was he still talking. He could only watch as Hanzo left the room with a shake of his head and shut the door behind himself. Jesse found himself unable to say anything further for fear of ruining what he would consider a relatively good foothold on the situation. 

So he took in a deep breath, looking around briefly before he picked his phone back up and opened up his game again. He’d wait a while before leaving. That was the smart thing to do. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but he was almost certain that he was getting laid tonight in one of the hideous bedrooms. 

But first he needed to use up all his lives on the game.


End file.
